Zadiris
The most senior of the Ghouls, currently two-hundred-and-ninety-three years old. However, due to Vandalieu having used Youth Transformation on her, her physical age is almost the same as her physical appearance. She has the appearance of a beautiful girl with a small build. She uses ‘washi’ to refer to herself and adds ‘no ja’ at the ends of her sentences, but perhaps due to the influence of her physical appearance, her mental age isn’t as high as her real age. Zadiris ends her sentences in is typically used by elderly males. She is a hardworking person, having become a Ghoul Mage through considerable effort despite not being able to undergo a Job-change and receive bonuses to her skills. She met Vandalieu, who reversed her aging and solved the fertility problems that Ghouls faced as a race. Though she was forced to escape from her homeland, as a result she and the other Ghouls moved to a more comfortable place to live where they could have more substantial diets and baths. She was even able to undergo a Job-change and increase her Rank to become a Ghoul High Mage, so only good things came of it. She is very pleased that she managed to see the face of her first grandchild. She feels a great deal of gratitude to Vandalieu. She is training mages so that one can take her place in the next generation, in the hope of being able to follow Vandalieu to the Orbaume Kingdom as a tamed familiar once he becomes an adventurer to build up his achievements there. She has recently taken a liking to the massage Golems that have been installed in the changing rooms of the bathhouses. the position of the royal court mage After the defense of Talosheim, she has been busy leveling with Borkus, Vigaro and Vandalieu by visiting the B-class Dungeon, Barigen’s Fall Life-Mountain, once a month. However, because her Rank is high, it seems that her leveling is quite slow. However, she spends fulfilling days in Talosheim playing with her granddaughter, unconcerned with the fact that they look like sisters with a large age difference. She has been appointed as Talosheim’s court mage, there isn’t really any additional work for her. Most of her work is work that she has been doing since before she became court mage. Her Rank has increased and she has become a Ghoul Elder Mage and her field of vision has increased due to the third eye that has appeared on her forehead, but apparently it doesn’t provide much use for vision. If only fighting battles of magic, her ability is close to a B-class adventurer. * Rank: 8 * Race: Ghoul Wizard * Level: 70 * Job: Philosopher * Job level: 51 * Job history: Apprentice Mage, Mage, Light-Attribute Mage, Wind-Attribute Mage * Age: 297 years old (Has undergone age reversal) * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Pain Resistance: Level 3 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 2 ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Alchemy: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Chant Revocation: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Multi-Cast: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Housework: Level 1 (NEW!) ** old * Rank: 7 * Race: Ghoul Elder Mage * Level: 19 * Job: Wind-Attribute Mage * Job level: 31 * Job history: Apprentice Mage, Mage, Light-Attribute Mage * Age: 295 years old (Has undergone age reversal) * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Pain Resistance: Level 3 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 2 ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 ** Mana Control: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Alchemy: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Chant Revocation: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Multi-Cast: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 1 (NEW!) Rank: 5 Race: Ghoul Mage Level: 100 Job: None Job level: 100 Job history: None Age: 290 years old Passive skills: Night Vision Pain Resistance: Level 3 Superhuman Strength: Level 1 Paralyzing Venom Secretion (Claws): Level 2 Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 4 Active skills: Light-Attribute Magic: Level 4 Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 2 No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 Magic Mastery: Level 5 Alchemy: Level 2 Status Effects: Old age Category:Ghoul Category:Female Character